Chau Sara
by Mekasaka
Summary: Private Monty Pylo is faced with the Zerg swarm upon the doomed colony of Chau Sara.


**Chau Sara**

By: Elder Tale Bringer

**********************  
  


Private Monty Pylo stood anxiously in Bunker #34 of the Terran colony Chau Sara on the planet Tarsonis. Something wasn't right. The 'confirmed' wild and chaotic alien 'bugs' were too coordinated to be reckless inferiors. They attacked in groups outflanking troops and destroying key buildings with a heartstopping fervor. 

It had only been a few weeks ago that sightings of strange bugs were sighted on the outlying colonies upon Tarsonis. Garbled transmissions had revealed unearthly hisses and screams. Video Logs confirmed small dog-like creatures with razor sharp claws capable of shredding a bare human apart in an instant. Further analysis confirmed large serpent-like creatures capable of firing a largely concentrated amount of acid capable of penetrating a 4 foot thick wall.

It soon became obvious that whatever the creatures were, they were out to kill. Many outlying bases had already been destroyed and it became apparent that Chau Sara was one of the last remaining main bases of Tarsonis. Recon from the Confederate capital on Tarsonis reported that a large amount of aliens were massing in an attack against Chau Sara.

Defenses were quickly erected, as many as 50 bunkers surrounded the city of Chau Sara, and Vultures made regular patrols of the area in case the aliens attacked. All in all it was pretty impressive looking and from the reports on the aliens their attacks, while fierce, were unorganized and reckless. 

Monty turned to his bunker-mates, Privates Jenkens, Halber, and Ralley. Jenkens sat back in a chair smoking a cigarette. Halber was busy polishing his M-6 Gauss Rifle. Ralley sat at a radio listening for any news. Speaking nervously he asked, "So, you think these critters are gonna be hard to wax?" Laughing, Halber responded. "If you bothered to read the reports then these alien scumbags should be easy as shit to kill. Unorganized and reckless I recall." Ralley resumed polishing his gun.

A little bit more confident Monty leaned back in a chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly a radio transmission blared through the bunker. "ATTENTION ALL BUNKERS! ALEINS SIGHTED IN SECTOR 3! I REPEAT, ALIENS SIGHTED IN SECTOR 3! MAN ALL BATTLE STATIONS!"

Monty's eyes widened. "Sector 3? That's us dammit!" All 4 of the marines pulled up their gauss rifles and slid them through the bunker window. A bunker in front of him could be seen doing the same. There was an unearthly silence for a moment. Then…

The brown ground suddenly was unearthed around the bunkers as the small dog-like creatures burst forth and started slashing at the bunkers. "Jesus Christ! Blast them!" Halber yelled as he pulled the trigger. Monty shot several rounds and they burst through one of the creatures head. 

Down in the valley below the bunkers a sea of purple suddenly seemed to appear. Thousands of aliens charged forth.

Monty stood in shock. "Mother of God…" A sudden explosion brought him back to his senses. The bunker in front of them had blown up from the alien's attacks. The marines inside screamed as they were ripped apart. The bunkers kept on firing, killing many of the aliens. It didn't matter though, they just kept on coming. Following the dog-creatures were the acid shooters. One reared up and shot an acid spine right at Monty's bunker. "SHIT! DUCK!" he yelled, but it was too late. The spine sliced through the bunker window and Jenkens flew back. It had gone right through his heart.

"SONUVA…" Monty reared up and started firing wildly. A few moments later the bunker started to creak. The aliens had surrounded it and were trying to crush them. "Shit! Guys we gotta get outta here or those bastards will bring the bunker down!" Halber and Ralley quickly agreed and they smashed through the back door of the bunker and ran.

The aliens quickly followed, 6 dog-creatures and 2 acid shooters. "Shit! RUN DAMNIT!" Monty turned around and fired a few shots, fortunately hitting a dog alien square between the eyes. It fell instantly as the other aliens trampled over it and continued their pursuit. "We have to get to the Command Center, it's the only way we'll stay alive!" 

The aliens kept on following them as they made their way to the safe haven. Ralley tripped and fell. Cursing he brought up his rifle and started firing. He nailed 3 of the dog-like creatures before the rest pounced onto him. "RALLEY!" Monty yelled looking back. Seconds later the aliens jumped off. All that remained was a mutilated body and part of a marine suit. Flesh hung out from the dog creature's mouths. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Halber yelled. He started shooting as they remaining 2 dog-creatures closed in on him. He managed to kill both of them before an acid spitter reared up and chomped down on the top half of Halber's body. Shaking its head back and forth the spitter's teeth sliced through, the bottom half of Halber sailing off somewhere.

Monty didn't see any of that though. He was too busy running. After what seemed like an eternity of running Monty's eyes widened in relief. The Command Center was in sight. All he had to do was get to it. 100 meters. 80 meters. 50 meters. 20 meters. 10 meters! Suddenly a blazing pain shot through Monty's shoulder. He fell to the ground and looked. An acid spitter towered above him, drool falling freely from his mouth. Raising his gun with his good arm Month blasted the spitter. It reared up looking quite pissed and shot another acid spine that went through Monty's other shoulder. 

'So… this is how I'm going to die.' He though closing his eyes. Suddenly a blast came as a quartet of marines ran out of the Command Center and blasted the acid spitter. The marines quickly hoisted Monty up and ran him towards the Command Center.

The leader spoke quickly. "Private, we have several dropships ready to depart Chau Sara. All wounded are to be taken. We'll help you to dropship 4." Monty struggled to stay awake after that, the pain from the acid was too great. Fighting the overwhelming blackness he looked upwards into the sky. Funny, he didn't remember there being a fleet of ships there before. Even funnier was how they were beginning to glow. 

Eventually Monty felt himself being hoisted up into a seat on a dropship. A medic quickly began administrating her healing pack to him. Several minutes and a couple of injured soldiers later the dropship finally took off. Acid spitters targeted the dropships and several were blown out of the sky, their occupants killed.

Looking out of the window in half-consciousness Monty noted the fleet in the orbit of Tarsonis. There were about 50 or so. Before he could think of it much longer iridescent beams of blue energy rained down from the ships. Several barely missed the dropship. Monty looked down towards the burning colony of Chau Sara. The aliens were moving frantically as the beams obliberated everything on the ground. A voice pierced through Monty's head suddenly. It seemed to be directed into his brain, rather than his ears.

'Terran and Zerg alike. Heed our warning. The Protoss are here to put an end to your reigns of terror. The Cleansing  begins now.'

Monty blacked out at that point, his mind overwhelmed.

A few hours later the dropship linked up with a Battlecruiser and Monty debriefed. The 'Protoss' were just a hallucination. The unfortunate loss of Chau Sara to the aliens was cleaned up by specially trained 'Ghosts' armed with nuclear warheads. Sadly the colony was totally destroyed in the process.

_Bullshit._ He thought as he walked out of the room. He had been reassigned to a remote colony called Mar Sara, under control of the Magistrate of the area and the Marshall of the colony, Jim Raynor. _Oh well, can't be too bad. _He grimaced thinking of his bunker-mates.

**Monty Pylo, Private.**

**Battle**** of Backwater: Promoted**

**Sergeant Pylo**

**Battle**** of Mar Sara: Wounded**

**Battle**** of Antiga Prime: Promoted**

**Corporal Pylo**

**Battle**** of Operation Rescue: Promoted**

**1st Lieutenant Pylo**

**Battle**** of Operation Ion: Accounted for**

**Battle**** of the Overmind: Killed. . .**

End

************************  
  


A/N: Uhm, I don't know if many people will get this, its mostly to free up my writer's block.


End file.
